


A Garden of Thoughts

by ThiefOfADHD



Series: Thief's S8 Drabbles [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura (Voltron) - Freeform, Allura/Lance (Voltron) - Freeform, Altean Lance (Voltron), Altean magic, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Chosen Marks, First Kiss, Flowers, Fluff without Plot, Gay Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Magic Causes Gays To Fall In Love, Mutual Pining, Past Allura/Lance (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 08 Finale, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 16:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThiefOfADHD/pseuds/ThiefOfADHD
Summary: In his head, he could hear her.These are the marks of the chosen. They only show to those worthy to see the guardian of Oriande. Despite all that happened… I choose you to pass my legacy on. You're worthy of a life of happiness and I rather you use my sacrifice to move on.He caresses the mark on his left cheek, feeling a tear seep over his thumb as he wiped it away.It wasn't perfect. It wasn't what hewanted.





	A Garden of Thoughts

It had been a year since everything had went down. Since her sacrifice, since his gained marks.

In his head, he could hear her.

_These are the marks of the chosen. They only show to those worthy to see the guardian of Oriande. Despite all that happened… I choose you to pass my legacy on. You're worthy of a life of happiness and I rather you use my sacrifice to move on._

He caresses the mark on his left cheek, feeling a tear seep over his thumb as he wiped it away.

It wasn't perfect. It wasn't what he _wanted_.

He sighed. Today was the day. Keith was coming to Altea, so was Shiro, and Hunk, and Pidge. He'd made up their guest rooms, they were gonna have a dinner at Allura’s statue. In honor of her memory.

To catch up.

* * *

“So, lemme guess, they asked you to be their leader and you said no.” He suggested, not much teasing in his voice. It was a fact.

“Yeah.” Keith admitted. Lance couldn't help the smile on his lips.

“Classic Keith.”

As dinner closed, Lance watched as Keith and Shiro caught up. Lance had seen all of them three months after Allura’s death, at Shiro’s wedding. He could hear Shiro talking about something involving Curtis, causing a laugh to fall from Keith.

_And we're gonna do it with the Lance that's the red paladin. The Lance that knows who he is._

He didn't notice it before, but there was an… admiration in his voice. A softness in his eyes. 

He swallowed hard, taking a breath.

“Hey, Keith!” He called. “I wanna talk to you!”

Keith paused, looking at Lance before Shiro whispered to him. He quickly went over, undoing his long hair to retie it.

“Yeah? What's up, Lance?” He asked, hair still in his face. Lance smiled, taking him by his wrist. Maybe he could move to his hand later.

“I wanna show you something. C'mon.” He whispered.

**_~~~_ **

“Whoa.” Keith sighed, staring out at the large green garden.

“Yeah. I've been working on it for awhile. It's… I'm proud of it.” He admitted. “Oh, but watch! Okay, so I learned something a while ago, when I was working with a dying plant. I was sorta-”

Lance pause, looking at Keith’s crooked eyebrow and smirk.

“Well, I was in a really dark place, but- watch. You see how none of the flowers are in bloom?” Lance watched Keith.

“Yeah.” He mumbled. Keith stared as Lance knelt down. He pressed a hand to the soul, a blue glow from his cheeks and his hand gently sweeping through all of the garden as they bloomed. Dark blues, brilliant reds, soft greens and oranges. All with soft glows of magic and life.

“Wow… Lance that's- this is gorgeous.” Keith breathed, kneeling next to him. Lance smiled happily, proud of himself, suddenly pausing when he saw a violet flower bloom in front of him. He moved, gently getting the flower and its stem cut with his thumb and index fingernails. He turned, looking at the violets of Keith’s eyes as they shone in turn from the others.

“Keith.”

“Hm?” Keith turned, pausing when the flower was given to him. He looked at Lance, seeing the soft smile as his heart raced.

He took it, cheeks flushed as he took his ponytail out.

“Y'know, you can um…”

“Do you want it in your hair?” Lance teased, putting it in anyways. “Y'know, you always had my back when nobody else did.”

“Well, you always made sure to be there with me when I was having a hard time.” Keith offered back.

Lance nodded, scooting closer and taking Keith’s hand.

“You're amazing, Keith. You should've become the leader of the Galra.” He admitted.

“Yeah, but where would you be? Can't lead without my right hand man.” Keith smiled, squeezing Lance’s hand. Lance turned to him, smile fond as he moved, pressing their foreheads together.

“I'd be here, waiting for you to come home.” He whispered.

“Lance, I swear if that's a stupid joke-”

The distance closed between them as their lips slotted together. Keith’s free hand cupped Lance’s cheek as they melded together.

Their lips pulled apart, if only enough that speaking brushed their lips together.

“I wouldn't joke about my future.” Lance whispered.

_I think he's like, the future._

Because he is.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this came to mind and honestly? I just wanted to write it. I personally loved s8, but this is something I wanted out before I decide to rewatch s7 and s8 and basically, y'know, rewrite it. All of it. Bc rushed production is a pain in the fucking ass to deal with.
> 
> Anyways, I hope this cheered you guys up!


End file.
